


Brighten

by dab



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: He was Mitchell’s blood donor. Mitchell was his -. His what? Something fucked-up at least.The darkness inside the vampire resonated with Anders’ own darkness.Anders expected them both to descend even further into the black recesses of their minds.Instead it seemed there was at least some brightness to be found within them.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Brighten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarigoldVance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/gifts).



> Written as a prize for MarigoldVance for the WinterFRE2020 organized by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.

Anders had always known there was something wrong with him. There was a darkness inside him. A carelessness with which he treated the humans around him. He did not care if he used others, took advantage of them, made them bend to his will for his own amusement. He had known all this before Mitchell.

But now, looking at the morning sun shining like a spotlight on his blood-stained bed, he realized he was even more fucked-up than he had previously thought. His slightly damp clean skin from his morning shower was in stark contrast to the absolutely filthy mess that was his bed. Blood had stained his pillow again and he would need to throw it out. _The second one this month alone_.

He sighed and started stripping the bed. His cleaner had quit for good when she had walked in at a somewhat inopportune moment a few weeks ago. He suspected she had warned others off since the cleaning company claimed they had nobody available every single time he called.

He pulled off the last pillowcase and threw out everything the blood had touched. Blood could not be washed out, something he had found out a few months ago. He was once again thankful for the mattress cover he had purchased. The black, plastic-like cover worked like a charm. No more bloody mattresses. The mattress guy who had replaced both previous blood-stained mattresses must have thought he was either a murderer or somebody with a kink for virgins.

He was neither.

But did having a murderer in your bed technically make you an accomplice? Anders pushed the thought away. It did not matter. It was just a fuck. An often recurring, kinky lay with no attachments whatsoever.

And he was not even sure Mitchell was actually a murderer. Anders had not asked and Mitchell had not told him. Although he still assumed Mitchell had actually intended to kill him the night they had met.

It had been a few months ago. They had eyed each other across the room of a bar all evening. Mitchell had been sitting alone, while Anders had been surrounded by different women all evening. None of them had held his attention for long. So when the guy across the room had left, Anders felt no remorse in abandoning the girls.

Anders had followed him, of course he had, and had found him in the empty park across the road. Their eyes had met and there was an immediate understanding of what the other wanted. There had been no talking, just a lot of groping and kissing.

Mitchell had zoned in on Anders’ neck fairly quickly. There had been a slight pain, but it had mixed in beautifully with the pleasure of Mitchell’s cock rubbing against his own.

“Stop gnawing at my neck and suck my cock.” Anders had demanded, without Bragi. He did not need Bragi for this.

Mitchell had made a strange noise, possibly surprised, and had licked Anders’ neck one last time before sinking to his knees and doing exactly as Anders had asked.

They had parted ways after that, not even exchanging names. Anders had driven home smiling.

He had not noticed the actual blood on his neck and collar until he had looked in the mirror in his bathroom. There had been no visible wound, just two faded spots, which had looked like they had healed for at least a week. 

They had met again a week later, at the same bar. Anders would never admit he had been hoping for him to show up.

“You again.” Mitchell had said, taking the seat next to him.

“Yep. Want to get out of here?” Anders had asked. No point in waiting. He had wanted only one thing from the man.

“You want to go somewhere with me after last time?”

“Of course. You made such a beautiful noise when you came with my cock in your mouth. I want to hear what sound you make with my cock up your ass.”

Mitchell’s pupils had shown his arousal in a delightful way and Anders had learned his name only after seeing him naked for the first time.

They had started meeting up regularly after that. Anders had refused to meet anywhere other than his own apartment. He did not want to be spotted with the same person more than once. No need to start any gossip or, even worse, annoying questions from his family.

“Speak of the devil.” Anders muttered as he heard the ringtone on his phone installed specifically for Mike. He sighed and put it on speaker so he could start dressing for the day.

“Thing in one hour.” Mike’s voice barked from the phone.

“I have work.” Anders snapped back.

“So skip. See you in an hour.”

“I actually need to work to make money, asshole.” Anders yelled in the direction of his phone. But Mike had hung up.

“Fuck.”

-

Four days later, in the middle of yet another family meet-up, Anders was contacted by Mitchell. It was a little sooner than he had expected to hear from him. It was always Mitchell who initiated the contact, never Anders, and only when at least 10 days had passed since their last fuck.

_New text from M_

-Meet up tonight?-

Anders was momentarily distracted from Mike’s fuck-up and imagined how he would challenge the assumed-vampire tonight. He and Mitchell had never actually discussed their status on the non-mortal spectrum, but the blood drinking and fangs and black eyes seemed to point in that direction.

Olaf appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder.

“New girl?” His grandfather asked when he saw the text.

“Not really.” Anders replied, which was true. First, Mitchell was a guy. Second, not really new after months of regular hook-ups.

“Getting lazy if you have them come to you now.” Axl stated.

“Just the one who can’t get enough of me.” Anders smirked. “I still work for my other lays.” It was a small lie. He had not fucked anybody but Mitchell for a month or two. Regular people were so incredibly boring now.

“Must be a dedicated woman if she can stand your shit-talking for more than one evening.” Mike sneered.

“Not much talking happening. But let’s return to why we are here and what you need me for. I have more to do today.”

“Like your girl.” Olaf joked.

Anders ignored him.

-

Anders only responded to Mitchell’s text when he had returned to J:PR later that afternoon. He made it a point to never respond within two hours of receiving a text from Mitchell. He preferred three hours or more, if he could bear it. Lately, he could not.

Dawn approached him with more paperwork just as Mitchell replied to his text, confirming the time of their meeting later tonight.

“You’re looking awfully smug.” Dawn remarked while handing him another file.

Anders shrugged and started signing wherever she pointed.

“Do you have another date?” Dawn asked. Her tone was joking but her eyes confirmed it was a serious question.

“You’re delusional, Dawnsie. You ask me every time and you’re always wrong. Just a client.” He had to return to his paperwork in order to hide his lie. She had been spot-on literally every fucking time Mitchell had contacted him. It was like she had a sixth sense for the vampire’s texts.

“If you say so Anders.” She was mocking him, but he ignored her teasing. He signed the final paper and told her to go home for the day. He wanted to shower and eat before Mitchell came over. He would need the energy.

He picked up some dinner on his way home. It was only after he came home and unpacked the food that he realized he had bought enough for two people.

“I’m losing it.” He muttered out loud while dumping half of the food on a plate, leaving the other half in the container. He sat down on the couch to eat, resolutely not looking at the leftover meal. He had brought take away for a fucking vampire, who he wasn’t even sure could digest anything besides blood and beer. He had brought food like it was a fucking dinner date with candles and shit.

He nearly called the whole thing off.

Then he remembered what he had thought up for tonight.

Definitely not cancelling.

-

Mitchell was late. Only five minutes now, but still.

Anders had eaten, showered, shaved and was currently on his second glass of whisky. He did not like waiting. Especially for Mitchell.

He had turned on the stereo for some music, but had turned it off again. Too intimate.

It was just sex. No need to set the mood. Mitchell was not some girl to be wooed. 

The doorbell rang and Anders did not jump up to get the door. He did not.

Mitchell was wearing his leather jacket. His hair was all over the place. That was all Anders saw before he was crowded against the wall in his own hallway. The front door was kicked shut.

Mitchell kissed him in greeting. It was filthy, tasted like cigarettes. He pushed the jacket off Mitchell’s shoulders.

Mitchell had not showered. He had once again arrived straight from work, or wherever he went during the day. He smelled like cigarette smoke and leather and a faint musky cologne. Not blood though. Never blood.

“Hey.” Mitchell greeted as he pulled back. His hands were still on Anders’ ass, groping in anticipation.

“It would be nice if you showered once in a while. You know, before showing up for literally fucking.” Anders jabbed. But there was no heat behind his words. He was distracted by Mitchell face. It was stunning. He hoped this weird fucking arrangement could go on for a while. He was not ready to let go of him yet.

“Why would I, I will get dirty anyway.”

“God I don’t know why I keep inviting you over.”

“You don’t invite me, I ask.” Mitchell accused.

“You invite yourself.” Anders conceded.

That earned him a bite, without fangs, on his ear lobe.

“And you enthusiastically consent.” Mitchell stroked him through his slacks. Anders could only agree.

Mitchell moved to his neck then. Completely predictable. They both knew why he was here.

He inhaled in the crook of his neck. Anders shuddered.

“You smell so fucking good.” The vampire whispered while exhaling.

“That’s because _I_ showered.” Anders ribbed.

“It’s not your soap. It’s you, it’s your skin, it’s your-“

“My blood.”

Mitchell responded by licking the skin.

Anders would forever deny how turned on he was that he could seduce such a powerful creature, but his hard dick at least made it clear to Mitchell.

“What do you want?” Mitchell asked when he finally dislodged from Anders’ neck.

Anders saw his eyes had darkened to a ridiculous degree. They were not completely black yet, but there was a feral edge to his face now.

And oh, he wanted. He wanted many things. Most of which would be unspeakable in polite company. In any company really.

“I want you naked on my bed.” Anders commanded. It was accurate, although not as detailed as the plans he actually had for Mitchell.

Mitchell planted a harsh kiss against his lips, retreating when Anders tried to reciprocate.

It was a rush of falling clothes, throwing the blankets off the bed, fumbling for lube – “faster, I can handle it” – and a condom, biting kisses on Mitchell’s neck, and a selection of curses when Anders entered Mitchell’s body within ten minutes of him stepping through the door. Possibly a record.

Anders privately congratulated himself, relishing in the full force he could put behind each thrust of his hips. He had done nothing to deserve the glorious sight of Mitchell on his back, one of the vampire’s knees pulled up and held by a strong dark-haired arm.

He looked at Mitchell’s face then. His eyes were fully black, fangs visible as he snarled. He looked demonic. Anders reconsidered. Maybe he did deserve this.

Anders let himself fall forward, bracing his hands next to Mitchell’s face. His body was pressed against Mitchell’s pulled up leg, pushing it even higher.

A dark sound escaped Mitchell’s mouth.

“I have an idea.” Anders whispered next to Mitchell’s ear.

He felt Mitchell turn his face and sensed the scrape of the fangs against his neck, moving slightly on every thrust. It sent a thrill through him, knowing he was so close to being bitten, but having complete power over whether it would actually happen.

It was their deal. Anders had control and Mitchell could feed. The perfect black arrangement.

“An excellent idea.” Anders repeated when Mitchell did not react.

Mitchell made a noise that could be interpreted in multiple ways. Anders thought it was either _stop talking_ , _fuck me harder_ , or _please Anders tell me more, I’m interested in your ideas_.

He did not care either way.

“Let’s save the biting for round two.” Anders suggested.

Mitchell jerked his head back so he could look at his lover’s face.

“What?” He questioned. His voice sounded low, harsh.

Anders gripped the dark hair, it way too long and tangled and greasy but perfect for grabbing. He tugged, exerting his control.

“You-“ Anders punctuated each word by driving his hips forward more harshly. “can’t – bite – me.”

Mitchell squirmed under him, as if restraining himself.

“Thought you liked it.” Mitchell groused. He had clearly misunderstood.

“Oh but I do.” Anders stated. He nipped at Mitchell jaw, moving his knees to get even more leverage, fucking in long even jabs. Mitchell’s face showed his appreciation even better than his erection.

“You can bite me later. After. Just not now.” Anders explained.

“Why?” Mitchell whined. Oh this was so good.

“Because I say so.” Anders smirked. He sat up then, changing the angle, hitting Mitchell just right.

Mitchell’s hands went into his own hair, tugging, while his black eyes stared at him. He made the most delicious noises and Anders felt his need spiking. He needed to own this man, to bend him to his will, to control him just as he controlled everybody else. But this time without Bragi. This time it was purely Mitchell’s will to listen to him that could convince the vampire. It was a power play and Anders reveled in it.

“Let me tempt you.” Anders panted. He lowered his upper body again, making sure his shoulder and neck – Mitchell’s favorite places to bite – were in Mitchell’s face. The vampire just had to open his mouth a little wider and-

“You absolute bastard.” Mitchell cursed at him. His fangs grazed at Anders’ skin. Anders laughed loudly.

“Don’t bite.” Anders teased.

Mitchell snarled. He was aggravated, aroused, annoyed.

“You will cum on my dick, without blood in your mouth.” Anders commanded.

Mitchell did, not two minutes later, with a growl and Anders’ hand around his dick.

The vampire tried to catch his breath as Anders continued pounding into him. Anders raised Mitchell’s other leg and grasped it tight, increasing the force with which he pushed into Mitchell.

Mitchell’s fangs disappeared and some of the white of his eyes was visible again. He smiled, teasing by clenching around Anders’ cock.

“I can finish without blood,” Mitchell bragged with a grin. “but can you? Don’t you _need_ my bite?”

Anders refused to believe that was true. They had fucked without blood before, had they? They must have.

“We both know you have an addictive personality.” Mitchell continued.

Anders kissed him then, if only to shut him up. He came with Mitchell’s blunt teeth biting on his lower lip and Mitchell’s hands gripping his ass.

See? No blood necessary.

Mitchell chuckled when Anders flopped down next to him after discarding the condom.

“So you have developed a bit of a bite kink.” Mitchell taunted.

Anders made a rude gesture. He did not need the vampire judging him.

Mitchell had apparently gotten the hint and stretched his legs.

“Speaking of biting, I haven’t eaten yet. Can I steal something from your fridge?”

Anders gave him the go ahead, choosing to stay in bed.

Mitchell jumped up and disappeared through the bedroom door. Anders heard the cupboards in his kitchen opening and closing as Mitchell searched for something to eat.

He cringed as he remembered the two-person take-away the moment he heard Mitchell’s cheer. He hid in the bedroom for a little while, until his thirst forced him to leave it.

Mitchell had almost finished his meal when Anders entered the kitchen. And what a sight he made. The vampire sat at the kitchen table, completely naked, eating food Anders had sort-of bought for him. Whatever the fuck was happening in his life.

“You had a lot of leftovers.” Mitchell said when he spotted him.

Anders shrugged. “I was hungry when I bought it.” Not a total lie.

He got Mitchell another beer and himself something stronger. He sat himself down across from Mitchell, sipping his drink and refusing to acknowledge the thought that this seemed an awful lot like a naked dinner date.

“That hit the spot.” Mitchell sighed. He pushed his plate away and picked up his beer. 

They drank in comfortable silence. Bragi was blessedly quiet in the back of his mind, giving Anders the opportunity to study the fine form sitting across from him.

Mitchell was halfway finished with his beer when Anders stood up. He was done waiting, the anticipation was building. He wanted what Mitchell had come to his apartment for.

Anders straddled the vampire, their combined weight making the kitchen chair creak ominously.

“I think it’s time we continue with the second course.” Anders suggested.

Mitchell raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Their fake dinner date ended up as all dinner dates should: with one of the participants on their knees in front of the other.

Anders was proud that his mouth could convert people to his will whether it was producing words or sucking private bits. Mitchell’s praises sounded like prayers and Anders smiled around the dick in his mouth. He stroked Mitchell’s hard thighs, muscles that could crush him but were now spread open for him like a feast.

He had railed Mitchell up to the point of incoherent cursing when he suddenly released him from his mouth.

Mitchell moved at once, lifting Anders by gripping both legs and slotting their hips together.

“Good boy.” Anders praised. He jerked his thumb in the direction of the bedroom. “Now to the bed. I need you to plough me and drink from me.”

Anders ended up on his knees on the bed, one hand holding his ass open on Mitchell’s command. The vampire always had the best ideas when his eyes were black and his fangs on display.

“Look at you.” Mitchell purred. “All spread out for me like a feast.”

He had two fingers inside Anders and he had been stingy with the lube, the way Anders preferred.

“No condom.” Anders declared when Mitchell reached for the drawer.

There was no answer. Only some extra lube and a rough push followed by a heartfelt groan.

Anders was unable to speak lest some embarrassing endearment escaped him. It had happened once before and he would rather die than say something like that again.

“Always so good to me.” Mitchell proclaimed. Anders was pushed down by a large hand on his shoulder blade, a request for submission. He went willingly.

There was never any build-up when Mitchell got like this. There was an immediate need for release, a rush for the main event: the blood. Mitchell pounded into him with a single-mindedness that Anders had never experienced with anybody else. It was beautiful.

A string of profanity left Anders’ lips, mixed with compliments and adoration, and finished off with a single wet trail on his cheek that went ignored by both.

Mitchell was relentless. Fucking hard and fast, sparing no words, only touches. A hand on Anders’ hip, squeezing hard. Another hand on Anders’ neck, fingers pressed against the hammering pulse he found there.

A broken sound escaped Anders. Mitchell responded with “Up.”

Anders had probably not responded fast enough. His upper body was hauled up, his back hitting Mitchell’s chest. Mitchell’s arm clamped him in place. The hand at Anders’ hip pulled him into every thrust, hitting exactly right.

Anders let his head fall back onto Mitchell’s shoulder. He saw the vampire’s face come closer and expected a kiss. Instead the tear track was licked off his cheek. The fangs scraped along his skin and he shuddered.

Black eyes looked down at him. There was no smile, nor any sign of recognition in them. Anders was reduced to a vessel from which the vampire could drink his fill. Anders’ heartrate increased. The black eyes slid to his neck instead.

His head was moved to the side by fingers in his hair. Mitchell smelled, licked, and finally bit down.

The pain was acute, mingling perfectly with the pleasure of Mitchell’s cock. Anders’ pleasure spiked, higher still when Mitchell made a desperate noise. He could not hold out, his orgasm was inevitable.

His last thought was that he maybe was kind of addicted to this.

“Mitch-“ He nearly shouted. Or maybe he did shout. His fingers gripped Mitchell’s hair, pressing the vampire’s face further into his neck. Mitchell responded by pulling him closer, as if that were possible.

Anders only stopped making noise when the last dribble of cum had been wrenched from his cock. Mitchell must have finished too. He felt the wetness sliding along his thigh.

He felt drained. Mitchell had not taken too much blood, just a few mouthfuls. But the adrenaline spike always left him exhausted.

He felt himself being lowered to the bed, complained about lying in his own spunk. Mitchell said something, but he did not listen.

“I will have you again.” Anders promised. He just needed to rest his eyes for a little bit. He did not listen for the response.

He fell asleep with Mitchell’s voice whispering praise in his ear, held against the sturdy chest of the vampire.

-

It was morning and there was somebody in bed with him.

Those were his two first thoughts when he woke up. This tended to happen very rarely, which is why he was even more surprised to hear Mitchell’s voice. Mitchell had never stayed over before, always slipping out before Anders awoke. Or maybe even in the middle of the night. He did not know nor did he care. But today the vampire was still here. There was something strange about his voice.

“Jesus Anders, what have I done to you?”

He sounded worried, which was not an emotion that had often been directed at him. It was mostly anger, annoyance or lust. He could deal with those. Worry not so much.

There was a sudden wet warmth sliding over his neck and shoulder. It was no tongue, he would have recognized that immediately.

“The fuck’re you doing?” Anders grouched, his voice rough with sleep.

Mitchell did not answer, which forced Anders to open his eyes. He squinted due to the light and found Mitchell sitting next to him on the bed, wet cloth in hand. It had stained red with Anders’ blood.

Ah yes, Mitchell had only ever been there for the fun, not the cleanup. 

Their eyes met.

“Is it always like this?” Mitchell whispered.

Anders stretched and rolled his shoulders. There was a slight twinge, no worse than usual.

“You mean if there is always blood on my sheets and skin after you literally _bite_ me and drink my blood?” Was he truly that stupid?

Mitchell was silent, contemplative. He continued wiping the blood away. Anders was almost clean when the vampire spoke again.

“I hurt you.”

“That’s the point. That’s what makes it good.”

Mitchell watched him, laying the cloth on the nightstand.

“Let me make it up to you.” Mitchell suggested. He started by kissing Anders mouth, one, two times. He moved on to his neck then. Kissing the closed wound.

Anders knew he should just enjoy it. It felt nice, comforting, and he could probably steer Mitchell towards his cock sooner or later.

But he could not stop his thoughts when Mitchell murmured an apology into his skin.

It all fell into place: the extra food he had bought for Mitchell, the weird naked dinner thing, falling asleep in Mitchell’s arms, Mitchell worrying and cleaning him up, and now to apologetic way Mitchell was kissing his neck.

Anders froze. This was not some casual lay with a fucked-up guy who drank his blood. This was getting serious. They were both getting invested.

He pushed Mitchell off, scrambling to sit up and get away from the vampire.

“What’s wrong?” Mitchell sounded worried again. _Fuck_.

“Just go home. I have work.”

“It’s Saturday.” Mitchell said. He was getting wary now.

“Still have work.”

“Is this about last night? Was I too rough? I can stop, I’ve done it before. I don’t-“

“No!” Anders yelled. “It’s not about you biting me. I _want_ that. Haven’t I made that clear? You’re here because you bite me and bleed me and I get to control it and it’s so fucking good.”

“Then why are you sending me away?” Mitchell was visibly confused. Anders huffed in annoyance.

“Because you are fucking apologizing for it. I don’t want your pity.”

“It’s not pity. I- I care for you. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Anders really started to freak out. Nobody cared for him.

“I don’t want you to care for me. I just want you to fuck me and go home. Is that too much to ask?” Anders shouted. He needed Mitchell gone. It was getting too much.

“So you want me when I bite you and wreck you and nearly _kill_ you every week,-“ Mitchell’s voice cracked with emotion. “- but you don’t want me when I try to make you comfortable and when I am nice to you.” Anders nodded in confirmation. That was exactly what he wanted.

“The whole nice-thing implies some kind of commitment. I don’t do commitment.” Anders declared. “I thought that was obvious from the way you know more about my preferences in bed than out of it.”

“It’s hardly commitment when we fuck once every week or so.” Mitchell grumbled.

Anders had never had more commitment than this, but refused to share that fact. Mitchell must have guessed anyway.

“It’s not a relationship.” Mitchell placated. “It’s just sex. And sometimes a beer.”

“And sometimes blood.” Anders added.

“Yes. And sometimes an apology.”

“I don’t need an apology.” Anders groused. He was relaxing back into the pillow. It did not sound so bad when Mitchell laid it all out like that. Maybe he could keep the vampire around for a little while yet.

“There’s more than one way to apologize.” Mitchell smirked.

“Is there?” Anders raised an eyebrow. “In that case I would suggest an apologetic blowjob.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? Let me know! :)  
> Prompt, idea, fandom talk? -> alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com


End file.
